No Idea
by Dana2184
Summary: this is the second part to What Happens Now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Part two of What Happens Now? It won't make sense unless you go read that first. But for the ones who have I hope you like it. It might take some time for me to update on this on considering that I'm working on another story called New Girl. Well I guess enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own big time rush no matter how much I wish. **

I was unpacking all of our boxes that we packed and moved into this house. I was unpacking our room, we decided to keep my king size bed and have his double bed as a guest bed. Carlos and Kendall came into the living room with a couch. I heard Kendall yell Ow that hurts you know. I'm guessing that Carlos dropped the couch on his foot, or hit him.

"Baby! Your phone is going off" Carlos yelled

I dropped whatever it was that was in my hand and I went to answer my phone. I haven't heard from Logan since he found out I was engaged two months ago. So I'm constantly looking at my phone and answering any calls that I got hoping it was Logan. I ran into the living and grabbed my phone and I smiled as I saw who it was

"LOGIEBEAR!" I yelled in the phone

He laughed "hi baby! How are you?"

"I've been better, I haven't been the same since you left and I've been really jumpy whenever I'm around people specially guys who sound like you. I've definitely seen better days. What about you" I said

I went back into my room and lay on my bed talking to Logan. It was so good to hear his voice again. I've missed him terribly.

"I'm the same way, and I'm so sorry about how I reacted. I know your rule about apologizing but I really did mess up this time. And it does deserve an apology, but I totally understand if you don't accept it. But I really hope you do" he said

I heard the door open and close, someone must've came in or left but who cares.

"Baby its okay I totally accept your apology. And I do not care what happened in the past. You know what I say about the pass. I really do miss you, when are you coming home?" I said/asked

I wasn't paying attention to anything around me; I was too focused on talking to my Logiebear. So it didn't faze me as to why it sounded like I could hear his voice. My bedroom door opened and closed, I'm just going to think that its James, the light is off and its night time by now. Someone came around my bed and laid down next to me. I wasn't paying attention I was just waiting for a reply. And then he hung up on me.

He covered my eyes which did no good anyways because it's dark in my room and I can't see anything or anyone.

"Guess who?"

"Logie?" I said unsure

He took his hands off my eyes and then kissed my check and laughed

"BABY!" I yelled. I was really happy to see him; he was my best friend after all so I got excited when I saw him.

"Baby you don't know how good it is to hear your voice and see you again" he said

I smiled and giggled because I couldn't believe that it was Logiebear my Logiebear. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. James was at his mom's house so he wasn't going to be back till the day after tomorrow. I didn't want to go to sleep but the fact that I got to cuddle with my logie again and we got to sleep in the same bed together was amazing and it was hard pass up.

Logan got undress so he was just in his boxers and I was in a tank top and booty shorts. We talked for a little bit and he scooted me closer to him and he held me and then we fell asleep in each other's arms. I was happy again with my booboo next to me. I haven't gotten to do this in a long time.

**A/N so what'd you think? Please review it means a lot.**


	2. Glass & Answers

**A/N so what did you think of the first chapter? Here's the next one**

**Disclaimer: I do not one big time rush or any name brands rather it's in this chapter or not.**

When I woke up I was a little confused as to who was next to me. Last night didn't seem like it happened. Hmm maybe Kendall or Carlos got into bed with me. I really don't know, or maybe James came back early which would be kinda funny considering he left after he brought the lost box over. I don't think that neither Kendall nor Carlos would get into bed with me but who knows.

I moved the arm from around my waist and I switched sides. When I finally actually woke up I saw who it was. And it was Logan man have I missed him, he had a lot of explaining to do but that can wait till he wakes up. So I wasn't dreaming and it was really him.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. I put on jeans and a neon green tank top. I put on eyeliner and mascara and I put my bangs up into a mini bump and then curled my hair and put gel stuff in it to help with the fizziness that happens when its humid out and when my hair dries. I then went into my kitchen and made some blueberry and apple oatmeal.

10 minutes later I heard my shower going. And then in walked a naked wet Logan with a towel on but that was okay, I loved his hair when it was wet it was like a turn on or something I really don't know. Logan bent over and grabbed some boxers a white wife beater and some cameo shorts. He got changed right there. it didn't bother me I've seen him naked plenty of times rather it was on purpose or not. He's been working out I could tell by his muscles that were exposed by the wife beater.

When he came into the kitchen I turn and looked at him once and then I dropped my bowl and it broke. My mouth was hung up and I was looking at him, I felt a little drool coming on. So I quickly closed my mouth and wiped off the drool. Then I bent down and started to wipe up the oatmeal part with a rag and then threw it in the sink, and then I started to pick up the glass. I had managed to cut myself in the process, me being the person that I am threw away the glass that was already in my hand and then held in a scream. Logan saw the pain in my eyes and he came to my rescuer and pulled me into the living and sat me on the couch.

He then pulled out some tweezers' and said "this might hurt a bit"

He then sat on the couch in front of me and grabbed my hand; he was smart and had a tight grip on my wrist so I couldn't move it. No one was as smart as Logan, maybe it was because he knew all about me and loved me like I was, and knew my ways of getting out of stuff. My whole hand was cover in glass and they were sticking into my hand. It was painful but I didn't want him to pull them out, that hurt more than the glass did.

While he was starting to pull out the glass with his tweezers he started a conversation with me about random stuff that he was really pulling out of thin air. I closed my eyes and then took a breath and then let it out.

"Baby do you still like dogs" he asked

"Yes, they are so cute and cuddly" I answered

"Do you remember when we were five and we were chasing each other and you fell and skinned your knee and my mom had to pour peroxide on it" he said while pulling out the glass

"Yes and I was crying and you were sitting there next to me and I was literally screaming in your ear and you still sat there holding my hand distracting me" I replied

"And when it was over momma said that you were a big girl and you did fine and you could get a sucker for being such a good trooper" he finished

"mhm and you were jealous so when we got outside we sat on the porch step and we shared it, you said that it was your favorite part of the day and you would always remember that no matter what." I said opening my eyes

"Well baby the glass is out and you were a good girl and you are such a trooper. And you can have a sucker now" he said laughing and pulling out a sucker out of his pocket.

We sat there and I took off the wrapper and he was getting jealous like he did when we were five on that Friday afternoon.

"Sharies" I said holding out the sucker for him to lick it.

He licked it and then I put it back into my mouth

He laid down on the couch and pulled me down so I was laying down with him and my head was on his shoulder and his hand was intertwined with mine.

We were laughing about the past it was so much fun, I missed these days like this. We used to do this all the time when we lived back in texas. It was always on a Friday afternoon, we would be in his backyard on the hammock that we had put up when we were ten years old. We would always lay there like we are now and always talked about our dreams and our future like we had a clue. Never knew that we would be living in Hollywood and one of us getting married in a few months to someone who wasn't one of us.

When we were 11 years old we promised that if neither of us had a date to any of our middle or high school dances we would be each other's date. And when we got to be in our twenties if neither of us were getting married we would get married to each other.

"Sassy" Logan said

"Yes baby" I responded

"Why did you say yes to james when he purposed two and half months ago" he asked

"At the time I was in the mind sate that if we will never happen then I might as well move on." I answered

"Yah, but I didn't want you to say to him" he stated

"I only said yes because I figured that he would stop cheating on me. And that doesn't even matter to him. He still cheats on me but I don't know why I'm still with him" I said sadly

"But baby you deserve better than that and you know that." He added

"Booboo why did you leave me like that" I asked

"I'm not sure why baby" he said guilty

"The day you left me I was crushed I literally stayed in bed all the time, I kept having nightmares. I was a total wreck. I was more hurt then you know. I bawled like a baby for days on. I didn't talk to anyone all I wanted was my Logiebear. I was so disappointed in myself that I had hurt you so bad, my whole life I made sure that I did everything in my power not to ever let you down or disappoint you. My life was a wreck." I said having tears streamed down my face

He kissed my head and then kept wiping away the tears that my eyes were making. He was crying when he saw me crying and knew how much he hurt me. He didn't let me wipe away his tears like I normally did.

"Baby I am so sorry that I ever hurt you, you have no idea how much of a wreck I was into. I didn't handle it right like I should have. I went back home to texas and momma was more disappointed in me then anything. And momma RaeAne was devastated when she heard what I had done. When I finally collected myself and got my head on straight papa Joshua bought me a plane ticket and said go get your baby before she really does go through with this marriage." He said still had tears streaming down his face.

It was five o'clock I got up and got water bottles out of the fridge and grabbed the box of pop tarts that Carlos left behind. I came back in and gave Logan a water bottle and he drank from it, I did the same to mine. I gave him a tissue so that he could blow his nose. I did the same with my tissue. I grabbed his free hand and dragged him down to my room. I finished eating my pop tart and I got changed into my tank top and I took off my pants. I wiped the makeup off my eyes and then went back into my room Logan was already done eating his pop tart and he had stripped down to his boxers. And then we crawled into bed.

I turned off the light and even though it was 5:30 at night we laid there and kept talking. Around 9 or so we started kissing and it was getting pretty heated between us. The next thing I knew I was laying there and he was on top of me. In the back of my mind I knew that it was really wrong but it felt so like. Everything felt right like it was falling into place. We were meant to be together like what we were doing was right and we were so natural to it. We went at it for a long time we did a lot of positions and then around one am when we both fully reached our climax we stopped. He laid back down and I scooted closer to him and we fell asleep.

**A/N so what do you think?**


	3. Break Up & Roomies

When I woke up logan was still laying next to me. I got up and grabbed a pair of sweats and went into the living room. I was eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV. 20 minutes later logan came out got himself a bowl of cereal and sat next to me. we were watching some home movies so we were laughing.

15 minutes later james walks in and he was surprise to see logan there and me laughing and smiling at our baby videos.

"hey guys" james said walking to sit on the couch next me

"hey baby... how was your moms" i asked him

"it was good... but I need to tell you something" he replied

"alright well tell me" i said. I wasn't scared because I had a strange feeling for what he wanted or needed to tell me.

"I cheated on you and I got a girl pregnant" he said

"alright whatever. pack your shit and get out" i said calmly

"well alright"

james got up and went to 'our' room and packed up his clothes. and all the other stuff that is his. all i could think about was Irreaplaceable by Beyonce. He's always told me that I couldn't ever find someone like him or even replace him. I had enough of his shit and I was going to break up with him anyways so it didnt really matter to me.

he came back in with three suitcases and put them at the door.

"i need my ring back" he said

"here" i said

"now get out of my face you concieted jack ass. and dont ever come back" i added

he took the ring and grabbed his stuff and left.

...

later that night i was hanging out with the guys and logan.

"so he really said that he cheated on you and that he got her pregnant" carlos asked just to make sure he heard me right.

"yep thats what he said. and i was so tired of his shit that i told him to pack his shit and get out" i answered carlos

"what about the house" kendall asked

"its in my name. and he cant take me to court. we werent married. we were just engaged and nothing more. I cant even believe that I said yes" i told kendall

"well you were in love... and you had your assumptions about you and logan so its not like I blame you or anything" he told me causually

"thats true... but I did the right thing for me... and not for him" i said coolly

"yah go ahead and talk about me like im not even hear" logan pitched in

"dude stop acting like such a chick" carlos replied to him

'so tell me what you want to hear, something like those ears, I'm so sick of all those inseceres' rang from phone

i picked it up and answered it

"hey Lia" i answered

"so you and james are doneso then right" she assumed

"yes Ali we are done... now bye" i said

"bye"

i turned my attention back to kendall.

"can i move in here with you" kendall asked

"umm yah sure.. take the spare bedroom" i replied

"what about us" carlos asked

"if logan wants to.. he can move in to and share my room with me" i told them

"and far as it goes for you.. you can move in to. just bunk with kendall till i get the last bedroom cleaned out" i smiled while i told them.

...

I woke up having the urg to throw up. like what did i eat last night that will make me wanna throw up. i thought that it was just the fact that its like 9 something or maybe its 10 and im hungry. yah thats it, im just hungry. i got up off the bed and went to the kitchen and made me a bowl of cereal. i went into the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

I was channel surfing and I finally settled on ABC Family. I guess this is going to be an Harry Potter weekend marathon. It was the beginning of the first movie. i started watching it. i put the bowl down and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and i laid down to finish watching it.

"Laela" someone said shaking me awake

I swat at the hand because I really didnt want to wake up. I was really tired and I didnt know why.

"Laela LeAna" the voice said again

"5 more minutes mom" i mumbled

"Baby wake up" someone else said

"no just 5 more minutes" i replied

i felt someone lift up my feet and sat down and then put my feet back down on their lap. I turned to lay on my other side and went back asleep.

an hour later went by and I woke up. i stretched and then just laid there. I was really curious as to who it was at the other end of the couch but I really didnt want to find out yet.. oddly I was very comfortable

"morning sleepy head" the voice said

"mmm morning" i replied

"did you sleep well" he asked

"sure did" I said while moving my feet to sit up slowly

once i finally sat up I saw who was at the other end of the couch and it was kendall. what a surprise... well not really..

"were you the one who tr-" i ran straight to the bathroom and threw up everything that I had consumed in the last 4 hours or so. dammit. i wiped my mouth off and went to gargle some mouth wash but as soon as i smelled it I was back at the toilet once again. I heard someone knock at the door.

"hey lae, are you okay" carlos asked

"yah Car I'm totally fine" i lied. I then threw up once again.

i got back up and brushed my teeth. i was shocked that I was actually able to brush my teeth with out throwing up. but I did gag a bit. after i was done i went back into the living and sat on the couch and rested my head on the back of the couch.


	4. I'mWait What?

Two weeks had passed and I was still throwing up. I was getting really annoyed with it. I decided to go to the doctors to get checked out. Carlos was the only one home and agreed to come to the appointment with me. i was getting dressed and decided to wear sweats and a spaghetti strapped tank top. i went back into the living to wait for carlos.

It was 10:20 and my doc appointment was at 10:45. carlos came out and we left the house and went to the car. we left for the appointment. we got there at 10:35 and I checked myself in and went to sit down. me and carlos sat there and talked and waited for me to get called back.

a nurse came to the door and said Laela

we got up and followed her back to the room. she weighed me and then checked to see how tall i was and then took me to a room and started to ask me questions. i answered them all and then she left and said the doctor would be in, in a few minutes.

"so what do you think it is" carlos asked

"im just hoping that its the flu or something" i answered

"well i bet your pregnant."

"ill take that bet" i said

"5 bucks you are" he said

"deal"

the doctor came and introduce himself.

"hi I'm Doctor Childers. what seems to be the problem" she asked

"well I've been sick for the past few weeks. all i've been doing is sleeping and throwing up" i told her

"lets see what could be wrong" Doctor Childers said

she took my temp and checked my breathing and everything was fine.

"well everything seems to be fine but I want to run two test to see what it could be" she told us

"alright" i replied

she took out a needle and i saw carlos flinch at the sight of it. i on the other hand love needles and is fine when i see them. she took my blood and then had me pee in a cup. after i peed in the cup and i came back into the room and she went out.

"do you still think that im pregnant" i asked carlos

"oh yah. and I saw you're having twins" he said

"well i hope its not twins.. you have to double up in everything. but if i am pregnant and have twins that I'll live and get used to the idea. that means that im going to need to get a bigger room so i have a nursery" i told him. he nodded his head.

thirty minutes later the doc came back in and had a machine with her. i was kinda scared but i dindt think twice of it.

"well i have good news" she started off

"kay what is it" i asked

"congrats you two are going to be parents" she said smiling

"5 bucks" carlos stated

i just rolled my eyes "thanks doc but he's not the father" i told her

she had me lay back and told me to lift my shirt and i did. she then put some gel on my stomach and then moved a wand thing over it. i looked over at the screen and i saw waves but then i noticed other things two.

"you see this dot here" she asked

i nodded my head

"well thats baby number one and this dot here is baby number two" she told me

"oh okay" i said i was really shocked. how did carlos nail it twice. huh thats a little weird I thought.

after she was done i was able to put my shirt back down. and i got four pictures of the ultrasound

"well everything seems to be alright. and you're at 3 weeks. you'll be due on August 3rd. and I'll need to see you again in a month" Doctor Childers told me

i nodded my head and took the pictures and she left.

"this is so cool I get to be an uncle" carlos said happily

"yah i know.. and i get to be a mom. to not one but two babies" i said excitedly

"here is your picture. but please dont tell logan or kendall until im ready to tell them" i told him

"fine" he said a little pouty like

we left the room and went back to the wating room and made another appointment for the same day next month and then we left. once we got to the car everything exploded in a good way.

"wait carlos im due"

"on my birthday. do you know how awesome that'd be? I mean that'd be the best birthday present ever!" he exclaimed

"yah I know. lets go get some lunch... my treat" i told him

"alright im in the mood for Taco Bell" he answered me

after we left the parking lot and got to taco bell we ordered and then left again. on the way home we were laughing and talking... i was glad to be myself again rather it comes with a price or not.

"how am I susposed to tell Logan that I'm pregnant and its with his child" i asked as i parked the car and got out.

"well just be straight forward with him. be like hey daddy welcome to parenthood. or be like congrats your going to be a dad" he answered

we got into my house and went to sit down. Kendall was the only back and he was in the kitchen eating or making someting to eat.

"will you be there to you know support me when I tell him" i asked unsurely

"yes I will but you need to tell kenny before you tell logie" he ansewered me

"tell kendall what" kendall asked while he sat down and started to eat his food

"oh ummm" i started

"we went to the doctors" carlos said

"oh yah how was that" he asked

"it was okay" i answered

"now or never" carlos taunted

"so ummm kendall" i said

"yah baby" he responded

"i'm um..." i trailed off

"your what" kendall asked confused

"Laela is pregnant with twins" carlos blurted out

"thanks carlos... I just could come out with it" i thanked carlos

"your kidding" kendall said easily

"yah i wish i was but im not." I told him.

i took out a picture out of my pants pocket and handed it to him

"how does carlos know exactly" he asked

"i guessed and then the doctor said that shes having twins" carlos told him

"so wait he guessed and got it right" kendall asked

"yah oh and carlos go get 5 dollars out of my wallet" i told him

"did he guess you were having twins to" he asked

"oh yah"

...

logan finally came home and he had Lia and Pres with him. huh I guess thats why he's been gone all day. I knew I had to tell him but I was hoping to have a little bit more time tell him and without mysister being there. but oh well.

we were sitting in the living room and we ordered pizza but i really wanted pasta. carlos was nice enough to make me some pasta. even though I told him not to and that i can make it myself. but he insisted that he made it.

"so Laela, how is everything" Presley asked

"oh good... how about you" i asked her

"everything is fine... kendall and i are good... today is our 6 month anni" she told me

"well thats good and happy anni" i told her

the pizza came and at the same time my pasta was done. i was really grateful that carlos made me it. i really wanted it.. and i cant stand the smell of pizza right now. this shall be an interesting dinner time.

after we were done eating. i started cleaning up and kept throwing up. everyone but kendall and carlos was worried about me.

"you should really get checked out" Lia said

"haha funny you should say that" i said

"whats that supposed to mean" she asked

"ummmm nothing...i guess" i responded

"lae tell him now before I do" kendall threatened

"yah its easy for you to say.. your not the one whos... well ya know" i repsoned to him

...

logan and i were laying in bed and I was about to tell him that he was going to be the father of my baby. thats why I told Kendall to save me some room for me in his bed just incase this didnt go over very well. i sat up and logan came to sit up to.

"so what is it that you have to tell me" he asked concerned

"just hear me out before you even open your mouth. just wait until i tell you it all the way" i told him

"alright. I can do that" he replied

i got up and turned the light on to tell him so i can see his facial expressions. this isnt going to be easy but it has to be done.

"I'm pregnant and the babies are yours. yes i said babies because I'm having twins. If you want to leave because your too young to be a father then fine and leave. but know that you can't come back when its most convientent for you. it doesnt work like that. you just cant come and go in and out of my life as you please just because i'm having your kids. but just know that I will sure in hell come after you for child support. and you think it'd be alot for just one child well im having twins and that means it doubles in everything. just remember you can leave if you dont want to be a father but just know that you cant come back and that you will be paying child support for the next 18 years for both kids" i said to him

he sat there dumbfounded at what I just told him. i threw a picture at him and he just stared at it. i just hope when he makes the choice its the right one. but right now isnt the time to tell me what his choice is.

"i'll be in kendalls room for the night so you can sleep on the decision that you have to make... good luck and dont tell me right now. just tell me when you have slept on it and really thought about it. but logan just know that I do love you. rather you stay or not. and dont let that affect your decision" i said. I kissed him on the head and then left for kendalls bed.

"so how did he take it" kendall asked

"he just sat there and didnt say anything. i told him that he had an option to leave but he can not come back when hes ready to be a father. and that i'll come after his ass for child support. and he will have to pay for it for the next 18 years and double the amount because Im having twins." i replied to kendall and laid down.

"well im sure that he'll make the right choice."

"i sure hope so. but if he decides to leave then I'll have to do this on my own and its going to be hard but i'll make ends meet"

"you wont have to do it alone. Carlos and I will step up help you every way we can. we'll even play the dad roll"

"i dont want to put this on you. its not your problem and its not yours or carlos's babies"

"but we will be there for you and we will do everything in our power to help you and make sure you take it easy"

"you promise"

"i promise"

"you do realize that i'm going to get very fat and hormonal"

"i wont and carlos wont think your fat and its fine that you have massive mood swings"

"thank you for always being here for me"

"your welcome...now go to sleep"

"i love you kenny"

"i love you to laela"

and then we fell asleep.


	5. Logans Answer

The next morning I woke up and kendall was still laying behind me with his arm wrapped around me. I got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I'm pregnant and always hungry. instead of eating for two I'm eating for three. Nothing really sounded good so I went down to the gas station and grabbed donuts and Skittles. For some reason thats what I really wanted.

I came back home and I sat on the couch and started to eat. I turned on the tv and stated to watch Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. It was 7 am and no body was up. around 8:45 in the morning Carlos had gotten up and notice the bags of skittles and donuts. he looked at me funny and then just shrugged it off. he got some food for himself and then sat down next to me.

"cravings?" he asked

"mhm I guess being 3 months pregnant with twins does that." i answered

"what are you going to do if logan decides to leave" he asked curiously

"you know I really dont know. but I'm sure I'll manage raising two kids on my own." i said while shrugging

"know what, I'll step up and be a dad for your kids. I mean I'm already going to be an uncle hell what does it take to be a dad" he told me

"any one can be a dad but it takes a real man to step up and take the father roll and rise the kids that aren't even his" i said with a small smile

"well I can step up and you kendall will do anything for you. so you can count on him to being a dad with me" he replied

"thanks car. but what about you and Lia?" i asked

"she's your sister first and their aunt. who even says we're going to last. I mean face it. we've been fighting constantly. shes always jumping down my throat about stuff I've never done. and quite frankly I'm tired of it. what ever happens with her and I happens. that doesnt mean I'll stop being one of your guy best friends. i mean if you don't take her side when and if we break up" he retorted

"that is true. and yes she's my sister but I'll always be friends with you no matter what" i said

he hugged me and i gladly hugged him back. around 9:15 kendall had came in the room and ate and just sat there. I think he was in his own little world. its 10:00 am right now and logan just strolled in looking like a zombie. I wonder if he even got any sleep or if he's been up all night thinking about what his answer is. he went and stood in front of me. and when carlos and kendall tried to give us privacy he wouldnt let them leave.

"Laela" logan said

"Logan" i said

"how are you" he asked sheepishly

"pregnant and hungry" i answered

"thats good" he replied

"cut the chit chat and come out with it" i almost yelled

"i thought about it. and I'm too young to be a dad. and I know that I can not come back when I want to because you made it pretty clear that I couldn't. I will send you 600 a month for the twins and only for the twins. I can trust you enough to do that. I really don't want to leave but thats what I think is best for me right now. and I love you so much I hope you can forgive me in the future. I don't want you to hate me forever. and I hope that you will let me see our kids when they get older. I'm moving back home. I wish you all the best of luck. Will you atleast let me know the sex of our kids?" he said

I was a bit shocked but I didnt let it show. "if thats what you want then fine. and your right I will not let you come back when its most convient for you. yes you can trust me to spend that money on them and only for them. you know me better then that. maybe one day in the very distant future I'll let you see your kids. and yes I will atleast do that. and I'll even send pictures of them to you. I'm sorry that you feel like your too young to be a dad. but just know that you will always be a dad." i replied

he nodded and said "well I guess this si goodbye. I'll go get my bags" he walked back to my room and grabbed his bags and came back. "will you guys take care of her and the twins?" he asked carlos and kendall

"you know we will" kendall responed

"well goodbye" he said while looking down

"bye" kendall and carlos said

I didnt want to say anything because I was still in shocked. he noticed I was quiet and he picked up his bags and left my house with one last look at me he closed the door and left.

* * *

after logan had left I took a two and half hour nap. I woke up because I had to pee and because I was hungry. I walked out into the living room and saw that James was there. i didnt really care but the guys were talking and laughing. I grabbed my keys and left for subway. I came back with four sandwhiches and gave the guys theres. I finished eating mine and went to take a shower.

after the shower I put on shorts and a navy/dark blue tank top and put my hair up. i left my room and went back into the living and watched the rest of He's just not that into you, with the guys. i've already seen that movie and didnt really like it. but hey it kept me entertain for awhile.

"how are you doing Lae" james asked me  
"im good. how about you" i asked him

"im good. been better. but good" he replied

"thats good to hear. how is that one girl and your kid" i asked him

"i really dont know and don't care where she is" he answered

"whys that" i was curious

"because she lied to me about being pregnant so I moved out" he said

"oh im sorry. do you have a place to stay" i asked him

"yah back in san diego with my parents and siblings"

"hey you should move in" carlos said a little hopeful

"i cant do that. I left laela because I cheated on her. I dont think she'll let me move back in" james told carlos

"you know that i'm sitting right here" i told them

"we know" they said

"what do you say lae. can he stay here for a while" kendall begged

"fine. he can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch" i said

"no. I dont think so." james said

"says who" i demanded

"me" kendall said

"oh yah you and what army" i snapped

"you cant because you pregnant" carlos pleaded

"fuck off!" i yelled and started crying

"so its settled im sleeping on the couch" james said calmly

i dropped to the ground and started crying and whaling. "why doesnt any one love me. why does every one that I care about leaves me" i cried

* * *

after my break down and kendall reassuring me that he would never leave me, no matter how many kids i have and no matter how hormonal i get. we went out to dinner and went to a movie we came back home and laid around talking and catching up.

i had fallen asleep within thirty minutes after being home. all I know is that, being pregnant is alot to take in. rather your doing it alone or with a partner. everything happens for a reason whether we approve or not. I know that i'm going to love my kids for the rest of my life.

**A/N I'm sorry for taking so long to update on this story. I haven't been in much of a mood to write. and I've been going through personal things. I hope you guys like this chapter! please review it means a lot :) & if you have any ideas for the future chapters or even the next one please pm the idea :) It's 12:40 in the morning here. Goodbye**


	6. Finding out & Carlos is right once again

**A/N sorry for the long wait. but here is more! I hope you like it. i should have another chapter up later today/night or tomorrow. Enjoy :)**

* * *

two months has passed and i was going to a check and find out the sex of the babies. carlos had the flu so he couldn't go and was so bummed. but i promised that i'll make it up to him as soon as i can. kendall had to go do something with presley, something about breaking up with her or something. so that meant that james was my only option or i could go alone.

luckily he could go with me. i was 5 months pregnant and that meant that was halfway there (no pun intended) and that was okay with me. i drove to the doctors with james and once we got there we got out of the car and went into the clinic. once we got into the clinic i went to go sit down and wait to be called in.

"so how are you feeling today" james asked

"pregnant and exhausted. like al i wanna do right now is sleep for like a good three or so hours" i replied

"what do you want the babies to be" he asked

"i really dont care. i just want them to be okay and devloping as they should be. so i guess we'll wait and see what the doc says" i answered

we were talking more and then the nurse had called me back and james came with me. i had my blood taken, my weight, and checked to see if i was healthy. and then the doctor came in.

"hello Laela. and who is this fine man" she said and asked

"Hi Doctor Childers. and this is James" i replied

"well its nice to meet you. now are you the father" she said and asked again

"nice to meet you to. and no i am not" he answered

"can i ask you a question laela" she asked me

"yes you can" i said

"do you know who the father is" she asked a little concerned

"yes doctor I do know who the father is. but once i told him that i was pregnant with his babies he left me high and dry. this and the other two men you had met before are his old band mates and my best friends" i told her

she had me lean back and put that gel thing on my stomach and moved that wand remote whatever it is and whatever you decide to call that suits your boat thing around. and i saw my two babies on the screen and then it was time to find out the sex of the babies.

* * *

after the doctors appointment we went back to our house and went in. carlos came out of his room and came to sit on the bean bag chair and we started to watch tv. kendall came home and he looked kinda happy but relived. uh.

"hey kenny" i said

"hey baby. how are you" he asked

"im good just going to make lunch" i replied

"no i wanna make it" james kinda offered

james got off the arm of the couch and went to make lunch. i told what i was craving and everyone was okay with it. i honestly loved that james was making lunch. i love his cooking. so that was why i didnt object to it.

"hey baby" carlos said

"yah car" i replied

"can you had me that blanket it. im really cold" he asked

"sure. i grabbed the blanket and laid it on him and then he fell back asleep. i wonder why he sleeps alot. huh.

"so what happen with you and presley" james asked from the kitchen

"i broke up with her" kendall responded

"and whys that. if you dont mind me asking" i said to him

"well she cheated on me and then denied about it." he told us

"and how do you know that she cheated on you" james asked

"because once i got to the coffee shop to talk to her. she was kissing this other guy and they were practically humping each other" he deadpanned

"i'm sorry" i said

"no need to be sorry. i still have you" he said to me

"that you do" i answered

"so what is going on between you and james" he asked me

"nothing. we're just friends. nothing more and nothing less." i replied

"oh okay" he said

* * *

after lunch and a few movies we were at the baby store getting stuff for the twins i didnt want to go clothes shopping with out carlos. and i wasnt going to tell anyone the sex of them until he got better. james didnt even know. he left to the bathroom before the doctor told us well mainly me.

we had gotten just diapers and formula and toys and bibs. the only big thing that we got was two changing tables. its not that big of a deal. they were white and it didnt make a difference.

a couple of days passed and carlos was fully recovered from being sick. and it was time to go shopping for clothes, cribs, carseats and strollers. it was 10 30 in the morning and i had to tell the guys the news.

"so whats the news" james asked impaitently

"just wait till carlos comes out" i said

we waited 10 more minutes and carlos had came out of the shower and dressed and walking into the living room.

"okay whats the exciting news" he asked happily

"well i found out the sex of the babies a couple days ago. and didnt want to say anything till you got completely better from being sick with the flu" i replied

"and?" they all said

"i'm having a..." i trailed off

"having a what" james said

"a..." i said

"a what" kendall demanded

"carlos i'll let you take a guess. you were right when i foudn out i was pregnant and when i foudn that i was pregnant with twins. lets see if your right once again" i said to carlos

"i say its two girls" he said

"james what do you think" i asked him

"i think its a girl and a boy" he answered

"kendall what about you" i asked kendall

"two boys" he responded with a smile on his face

"well wanna know what the answer is" i asked them

"yes please" they answered

"they are two..." i said then trailed off

"two what" they demanded

"two girls" i answer

"YAY!" they all yelled

"i cant believe you were right once again." i said giving carlos a hug.

"yah me either but I love it!" he said

"we should've put money on it" james said

"yah we should've" kendall agreed

"now we go shopping!" i said and we all got out of the house to go to the baby store to go shopping som more

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? I think its getting good. please give me your honest opinions! oh could you do me a favor and go read these two stories. What if there was a girl by mystery girl 911 & The Silver Masked Boy by GothBlue they are really good stories!**

**hit the button down there to give it love!**


	7. Answers, First & Middle Names

**A/N sorry for taking so long to upload. I'm slowly but surely getting back into writing again :) could you do me a favor and go read these stories. Big Time Adventure by whitefire33, The Big Time Diary by Gabzter, a cute jatie story called One Day by unplubishedWRITTER, It's been awhile by Audrey Wilson, The Silver Masked Boy by GothBlue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the guys of big time rush. nor do i won the names Toni (Antonio), Javi, and Andres. they are Carlos Pena's brothers so I do not own them!**

**with that said. please ENJOY :)**

* * *

A couple of months have passed and that meant that I was exactly 7 months and that it is June 15th. The babies where due on August 15th on Carlos' birthday. He was so excited, not only was he going to be an uncle or a father figure whichever he decided they were going to be borned on his birthday thats if they don't come a month early.

We were sitting around the living room watching music videos on MTV Hits and watching the It Girl by Jason Derulo music video. I loved this song, but I like the Megan Nicole and Jason Chen cover better. I personally like all the cover videos/songs that she does. She has such an amazing voice.

"Hey baby" James said

"Yah Jay?" I repled

"Are we going to throw you a baby shower" he asked

That had caught the other two boys attention and they looked over at me waiting for my answer to that.

"I'd love to have one. But there is no girls here that I can have a baby shower with. Hints thats its a girl kind of party. And Lia and Presley went back to Texas, Jo is in North Carelrina to visit family, and Camille is in Rhode Island for a wedding. There just isn't any girls here that I know that would want to go to a baby shower to someone they hardly know" I answered

"My mom will throw it for you" James said

"But they aren't even yours" I said and whispered on yours all sad like. Its not that I regret getting pregnant with the person that I did. But oddly James is sticking around more then Logan is. I haven't even seen him since I was like a month or so pregnant.

"Yes she knows that and I know that. But she thinks that its wrong that you don't have people here to support you here. And when I say people its mainly the father _Logan _and some girl friends" he pleaded

I sighed and looked down, James mom Anna was right to feel and think that way.

"My mom, dad, Toni, Javi and Andres is coming for a visit. Just because their not girls doesnt mean that they wont want to come. my mom adores you so she'll be there if you let us throw one for you" Carlos said

"My mom and brothers will come. and mostly likely my dad'll come" Kendall pleaded

"And since my mom will come that means that the twins and my yongest brother will come. dad will even come" James added

I sighed in deaft "Alright, alright you can throw me a baby shower. But this is going to be the most untraditional baby shower ever!"

They all nodded and went off to call their families about it. Ugh. I can't believe I'm letting them throw me a baby shower. Isn't a woman supposed to throw it and then all the girl friends of the soon to be mommy supposed to show up and maybe the baby daddy too. How did I let three men do this? well I cant back out now

"Baby! my mom is so excited for the baby shower!" James exclaimed

"Yah I bet she is" I answered

"Aren't you excited?" Kendall asked

"Yah, sure..." I said trailing off

"well mami and papi want to know what you need. and my brothers are just as excited for it as my parents are" Carlos beamed

"Well I'm glad they're coming. and I need, diapers, bath toys, a bath thing, more clothes from 3-6 months and up. and whipes. bottles. pacifires. whatever she wants to get the twins is fine with me. and im sure you told them that they are going to be girls" I said to him

He just nodded and got back on the phone and started mad spanish to his mom. I hope she can speak english. Becuase the only two phrase I know in spanish is, hello how are you. and that boy is cute. hmmm...

"So what are you naming the girls" James asked

"Umm... I don't know yet" I said guilty

"Why not" Kendall asked kinda concerned

"Because I dont know what name to pick" I said nervously

"Why are you neverous mija" Carlos asked

You know how I said that I know only two phrases well it doesnt mean that I don't know what some single words are.

"Because I... never mind its not importnant" I retorted after trailing the first part

"Baby" James said

"Mija" Carlos said

"Laela" Kendall said

I wouldnt look at them. Instead I made my way to my room and laid on my bed. I didn't really wanna tell them. They might think that its really bad or stupid. But that didn't stop james from coming into our room. yes I said _our _room. Simply because there isn't really any room for him here but I did make room for him. Kendall and Carlos have their own rooms and the twins have the other spare bedroom.

Its a good thing that when I was orginially looking at houses with James. When we were engaged we both agreed to having three kids. So we had to find a four bedroom 2 bath house with a spacious yard for when he had gotten Fox.

James sat on the bed and said "Baby..."

"Yah boo-boo" I said

"Wow you haven't said that in a really long time. its good to hear it again" he stated

"yah I know"

"whatever happened to us" he question

"A lot. Hollywood. Logan. Lia. me. you. love. sex. cheating. aruging. proposal. cheating again. I get fed up with it and kick you. Logan. girl that you cheated on me with lies about being pregnant with you baby. Logan. Logan leaves me. twins. you come back. Kendall and Carlos gets you to stay. a lot has happened to us. and I never understood why" I truthfully say

"yah i never understood it either. and somewhere went wrong. but did you really love me like you really said you did." he bluntly asks

"i was in love with you more then I was with logan. and that says alot considering i loved him since i was born."

"but why did you like me and agree to go out with me"

"i liked you because you were blunt about liking me. you proved that there was more to you then some teenager in a boy band. you would go to the end of the world and back for me. you never got mad that logan had to give me the inhaler because i was so stubborned. and still am. i fell for the boy behind all the fame and fortune. i never really cared that you were famous or rich. once you proved to me that you were just a normal person like i was. i started to let you in more."

"i like that answer"

"now its my time to ask the questions"

"okay shoot"

"why did you like me?"

"i liked you because you were so laid back. you didnt care what people thought of you. the way that you would sing out of random. how we had so many simlarities. we had so much in common. you were shy at first but i knocked down the walls and you were more welcoming to us being more then friends. how your so stubborn/hard-headed. how you confine in logan and specially kendall like you've known him your whole life. i fell in love with you because you didnt feel the need to always wear make-up and you liked wearing sweats and pajamas any erran we or you had to go on."

"i'll bite. but why did you cheat on me if you were so in love with me. that wasn't fair and i never once cheated on you." i pointed out

he sighed and then bit his lower lip and then started telling me why he did what he did.

"i never meant to hurt you or cheat on you. i loved you since the first day i met you. i didnt want to be tied down at 19. so i was stupid. got drunk and started sleeping around. and then i met this girl back home and sorta started to lead her on and then thats when i really realized that i was cheating on you." he explain.

"thats not a reason to hurt the person that you so called love. if you didnt want to be tied down at 19 then why did you ask me?"

"i didnt think you'd say yes"

"what do you expect james. i loved you more then any one else. and you were my world as cliche as that sounds its true. i thought we would be getting married when we were married at our year and a half mark. i wanted to marry you. i wanted to be having kids with you. what we talked about that one night, was the truth and i meant every word of it."

"i'm still sorry for leaving you and cheating on you"

"alright"

"alright. thats all i get for apologizing"

"you only apologized because i asked you why you did it. you didn't apologize because you realize what you did was wrong and that you loved me. i'm not going to take you back that easily. hell i might never take you back"

"thas understandable"

"it better be"

"but you'll let me stay here and stay sleeping/sharing this bed with you right"

"of course james. its not like im going to put you out on the streets after this. as long as we stay friends for now. thats all that matters."

"good. now what are you going to name your twins"

i started to sit up but i couldn't do it with out his help. i looked at my phone and it said 2:45 pm. which means its snack time. and kendall is gone to do some modeling job and carlos went with him. i swear those two have been acting really weird lately.

james got off the bed and helped me to the living room so he could make lunch.

"i was thinking Wynter with a y and Whitni with an i. i just haven't picked the middle names" i said

"i like those names" james said after coming back in with the snacks. very cheesy nachos and chili cheese dogs.. yummm!

* * *

after the snack and a well deserved nap. james and i were sitting on the couch when kendall and carlos walked in hand in hand. awe

"hey guys" i said

"yah hey guys" james said

we looked at them and they were laughing. uh remind me to ask them whats up later.

"hey you two" carlos said

"heyy" kendall called out

"have you decided on names yet" carlos asked

"yes I have" i replied

"oh really what are they" kendall kinda begged

"W-y-n-t-e-r & W-h-i-t-n-i" i mention

"those are very pretty names. and wynter is unique" kendall answered

"thanks"

"but she doesnt know the middle names" james interjected

"how about Wynter Ryan" kendall said

"i like it"

"and Whitni Grace" carlos said

"i love it." i said

"how come i dont get to help name the girls" james pouted

"stop pouting and you did" i responded

"i did? when?" is what came out of james mouth

"you said that when we do have kids together and one is a girl can her name be Whitni with an i. and i agreed" i stated

"oh yah" james laughed

"whats the last name going to be" they all asked

"anderson" i replied

"fair enough" they all said together

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm slowly getting back into writting so that means a lot more updates on this story and the other ones! woot! ;) so could you do me a favor and hit that review button. it needs some love to you know. :)**


	8. Baby shower & Filler

I am 8 months pregnant. Yep its already July 15th and its James' birthday. Also today was the day for the baby shower. And let me tell you this. It was not a normal traditional baby shower where only women are at the party, playing games, guessing how much the baby is going to weigh or any of that.

In fact men are going to be there. Why you might ask or say which ever you choose. Its because it was James well I think Kendalls idea I dont really remember.

"Hey James" I said

"Yah Lae" he responded

"Why did you want the baby shower to be on your brithday?" I question

"I don't know. I think it'd be fun. and I know that your due in a month so why waste any more time when the twins can come at any time" he replied

"Gotcha"

Kendall was making breakfast for everyone but mainly for James since its his birthday. and Carlos was at the airport getting everyones family except James' because they only lived four hours away. And they are only 20 minutes away from being here. I offered to go with Carlos to go get the families but they wouldn't let me.

"Breakfast is done" Kendall announced

We went to the table and started eating chocolate chip & blueberry pancakes with turkey and regular bacon. Plus a side of cheesy hash browns. I really wanted chessy hash browns, I really didnt care what we had I just wanted that because thats what I was craving. It felt so weird not having Carlos there while eating. I have a doctors appointment at 11 and hes going with me like he always does.

"Baby hows ur hash browns" Kendall asked

"Really yummy. James hows ur birthday breakfast" I said and asked him

"I love it. what time is your docs appointment" He said and asked me

"At 11 and Im leaving as soon as Carlos gets back. Since hes coming with like he always does" I replied and then the door opened and everyone came including james family. I was so happy to see them but it was 10:30 and we had to leave.

"As much as I want to stay here, carlos wanna head out" I stated / asked

he nodded and we left to go to the doctors.

"Well Miss Anderson everything looks fine. and I dont think that we will have to have a c-section but you might give birth a little early then the 15th. If you lucky you'll give birth on the 15th of next month but I don't think that will happen" Dr. Childers said

"thanks doc" I said and sat up with the help of Carlos.

"You dont need to come back for any more check ups, I'll see you when your in labor" she said and then walked out of the room.

"well as cool as I think it would to be to share my birthday with them, I'll be okay if they come early" Carlos said

"awesome. now lets get back to the house and have the baby shower" I stated and then we left.

* * *

"okay now its time for presents" Javi announced

I sat down on the couch and got comfortable by slouching up against James.

"how you feeling baby" Kendall asked

"extremely pregnant, a tad unconfortable, exhausted, and I have to pee like a freakin race horse" I said

James help me sit up and Kendall helped me off the couch and I waddle down the hall to the bathroom. 5 minutes after walking back from the bathroom I sat back down on the couch and slouched up against James and he made sure not to move to keep me comfortable.

"This ones from me" Adres said and handed me the bag. I opened it and pulled out two baby blankets that were brown with pink polka dots and the other was pink with brown polka dots.

"thanks Adres" I said to him and tried to hug him.

Javi handed me his present and I opended it to being a bunch of binkis and bibs. and I thanked him. it went on for another 40 minutes and I thanked every. I got a lot of bibs, sheets, binkis, bottles, baby towels, baby shampoo, onesies, pants, shirts, socks, baby beanies from Kendall, and a whole lot more.

now we were sitting around talking and catching up. I had gotten a call from logan and four presents two from him and his sister. and then I got four from lia and my parents. I went to sit up but then I had a small cramp but it went away.

"so Laela, how are handling being a single pregnant" Toni asked

"its okay but I have the help of these three guys. with out them I'm pretty sure it'd be really bad and I wouldnt be sitting here with you guys" I answered

a bunch of awes and cute was the respond that i got.

* * *

**A/N sorry for it being so short. it was just the baby shower and a filler. I don't know what else goes on at a baby shower because I've never been to one. but I hoped you enjoyed it :)**

**Make sure to hit the review button at the bottom to leave an awesome review!**


	9. Filler

**A/N here is the next chapter to No Idea I'm hoping you are liking this story. remember that this is the second part to What Happens Now? and wont make sense unless you read that story. this one is coming to end soon. **

**Disclaimer is the same**

**thanks to Princess Dork for only one reviewing this story. I hope more of you readers will :)**

**Well witht that said please Enjoy :)**

* * *

three weeks had passed and it was the 12th of august and that meant that there was 3 days before my due date. surprisdly i made it this far along and they didnt come. I walked to the kitchen and then something didnt feel right.

"carlos!" i yelled and he came running to were i was

"yah baby" he asked a little scared to find out the answer to his own question.

"umm i think my water just broke" i said

"you think" he question

"yah either my water broke or i just peed not knowing I had to go" i stated

more water came out and then it stopped when there was a small puddle on the ground.

"CARLOS DO SOMETHING!" I yelled

"what do you want me to do" he once again asked

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A CLUE. MY WATER JUST BROKE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY!" i screamed

and the door opened and closed with everyone in the living room and thats when Kendall's mom Kassandra came into the kitchen.

"we've got to get you to the hospital" she stated

"i think i have to push" i said and then grabbed onto carlos' hand

"you cant push yet. i believe its just a contraction" Martyne, Carlos mom said

"AHHHHHHHHHH" i screeched and squeezed really hard on carlos hand

"difinetly a contraction" Anna, James mom said

"hunny just breath" David, James dad said

"you fucking breathe" i pitched

"i want them out of me now"i yelled

"they wont come out yet. here lets lay you down and see how far your at" carlos said

"you do it" i said to him

you see carlos learned how to chech to see how far im dialated when the time comes if im stuck at home giving birth. dont ask why because i dont wanna tell you why.

"your about two centermetters dialeted and you need to get to ten" carlos replied

"get these kids out of me now" i demanded

"baby, we cant make them come out and as much as i want them out to see what they look like, they have to come out themselves when they're ready" kendall cooed to me

"oh pipe it knight" i said

"the abulunce is on their way. they should be here in about 3 minutes" james said.

sure enough three minutes later two peramedic people came in with a stretcher and put me on it.

"are any of you her family" one peramedic asked

"no but she was engaged to me" james stated

"alright you can come with us to the hospital. as the rest of you, you can follow there" the other one said

after 25 minutes of riding in the thing to get to the er we finally got there. and then they reeled me into the er and then doctor and a couple nurses came and took me to a room.

10 minutes later james got to come into the room that i was staying in for the time being until the babies come.

"how you feeling Lae" he asked

"like i need to push and im extremely thirsty" i replied

"i'll go get you some ice water" he said and then left

carlos came in and sat night next to me "hey kiddo" he said

"hi" i said

"look i know that you said that you dont want logan here for the birth since he decided to leave 8 months ago. but he just called your phone and said he was back in LA for a modeling gig with Presley and wants to know if he can come check up with you here at the hospital" he replied

"i dont want him here but he can come after they arrived into this world. its not fair to me to go back on my word and have to deal with him. and i already said that you can be in the delivery room with james and kendall. they worked it out for you three to be there"

"fair enough." and then james walked in with a glass of water and what looks to be food

"is the food for me"

"no its for me and carlos"

"where is everyone"

"out in the waiting room. they're going to come check in on you in a minute."

"alright"

...

i woke up at it was about 6:30 at night. being pregnant makes you really exhausted and it doesnt help that im carrying twins. i didnt know that i fell asleep but i did. carlos was sitting next to me and was holding my hand. i really had to go pee but i couldnt get up without the help of a nurse because of the belly montiter thing they had put on me to check the babys heart beat and movement.

i hit the nurse button and one came in.

"oh your up. thats good. what can i do for you" Amy, my nurse asked

"i have to go pee and i cant get up" i stated

"alright lets get these off of you and you to take cake of nature calling"

after she got the stuff off of me and helped me out of bed and grabbed the iv thing i went to the bathroom and came back out. and laid back down and they put the stuff back on me and i laid on my side since thats the only way i could get confortable for the time being.

"ughh i just want them out of me! i dont care if they're not ready to come. i just want to be done with this whole thing" i whined

"baby they will come when they're ready. in the mean time try to relax" james said

"you fucking relax" i sneered at him

kendall came into the room and sat down next to me on the bed and laid there.9

"kenny...why wont they come out yet" i complained / whined

"im not sure baby, but when they do come out you will be so happy that they did" he replied

i once again fell asleep being that it was 9 at night.

* * *

**A/N I know it was short. but im trying my best when it comes this whole pregnancy birthing thing. I don't have any exprience and I don't want to ask for tips to people in my family... so could you leave a lovely review and tell me how you like it? :)**


	10. Wynter Ryan & Whitni Grace plus News

**A/N so here you have it. the last chapter of No Idea. I loved this story and the first part to it called what happens now! I hope you enjoy this :) and there is bit of news in this chapter. I'm sorry for it being so short!**

**Disclaimer: the same. I don't even own Dr. Childers because she use to be my real life doctor for other reasons.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A day has past since i've been in the hospital waiting oh so very impaitent to get the kids out of me. I've been pregnant long enough and my doctor says its unusual for twins to stay passed 8 months and that is an okay thing. but i still have to push out two babies.

I finally got to 8 cm dialated and it was 11:59 pm so that in like 20 seconds or so it would be officially August 15th, Carlos and the babies birthday if they come out on this day. 20 seconds had passed and now its officially August 15th. this is so crazy!

"carlos would you get the nurse i have the urg to push like really badly" i said to him as nicely as possible

10 minutes later the nurse came in and checked on me. i was 9 cm dialated. so i had to wait for one more to finally push. I was tired of being pregnant, hormonal, exhausted, in pain, and being very unconfortable. and guess what, i wanna go to sleep but these munchkins wont let me. well atleast not now.

i finally fell asleep at like a quater to one. and 6 hours had passed and i woke up and screamed bloody murder. i was ready to get these stickin babies out of me.

"i'll get the nurse" james said getting off my bed

20 minutes at 7:25 the nurse came back in and said that i was ready to push and said that she had to go get the doctor.

they guys family have been waiting patiently for me to give birth and i dont know how i can repay them from being here that long. granted they came and left to feed, shower, and do whatever it was that they did.

james mom ana came in to help with me giving birth. i guess they all decided on her to help me, but here's the thing. the only help i want is to get these two out of my stomach45

8 o'clock came and the doctor finally came in to get me ready to give birth.

"now that you are ready to push lets get these girls out of you and into this world" Dr. Childers said

i just nodded. well here goes nothing. i thought to myself

an hour and 45 minutes later baby number one came and i named her Wynter Ryan. she weighed 4 lbs and 12 ounces. and then 15 minutes later out came baby number two and I named her Whitni Grace weighing 5 lbs and 6 ounces. Wynter was born at 9:45 am and then her lovely twin sister came out at 10:00 am.

guess what, not only was it carlos birthday but we learned that Wynter was born at the same time that carlos was. yah im sure thats going to be major bragging rights. and another thing Wynter & Whitni are Identical twins, how bout that.

THE END! just kidding

* * *

when the girls were at one week old logan stopped by and noticed that the girls looked nothing like him and looked more like James. and that is so odd.

"well I'm pretty sure they are yours. but I will have a dna test ran for you." i said to logan

"fine with me" he said and left the house

two hours later the guys came back and i told them what happened

"you know not that i think about they do look a lot like james" carlos said

"i've been getting that a lot lately. so i told logan that i would get the pertitanty test done and see who they are. so james would you be willing to give some dna up to see who the girls are actually like." i said / asked

"sure that sounds fine" james said.

two days later we sent the tests off that we had taken and now we jus thave to wee two weeks.

until i get the resualts back, logan wants nothing to do with me or the girls once again. shocker..not.

two weeks went by and i got the resualts. everyone was together for the first time since 9 months and three weeks ago.

"well here goes nothing" kendall said

"by the way did you put a last name on the birth certifacts" carlos asked

"no i didnt want to put one on yet just incase logan had a issue or thought they werent his like he thought they aren't" i answerd

"well kendall what does it say" i asked

"logan is not the father, but james is" kendall answered and that sent a good news to logan. i guess he really didnt want to be a father like he said he didnt. but oh well.

the next day i went to the doctors with the girls and james and i told my doc went happened and said no worries they can put james last name as their last name if we wanted it and if james wanted to stick around.

luckily he does and will stick around so i put his last name on their birth certifact and he signed. i was actually happy.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N So how did you like this chapter? and this story? i hope its really good! now I need to finish New Girl and then work on the other stories that i have in the process and start my next jatie story. if you could do me an awesome favor and hit that button down there called review and leave an honest opinion that would be great. **

**Ps. it needs some love :)**


	11. Epi thing! 10 years later

A/N** this was in my head all day. so i finally wrote it down and decided to upload it. it possibly has nothing to do with the story. but i'm going to add it to the story anyways. i hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the guys nor do i own the name Noah or Kendall-John**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ten years later. The girls are now 10. Found out that I was actually pregnant before James cheated on me so they were actually two months early but thats okay. James and I have gotten married when the the girls were three.

Then when it came time for them to got to big K Wynter had a harder time then Whitni. see Wynter is more of a daddys girl then Whitni is. Which is okay with me I think. Now they are finishing up 5th grade.

I really cant believe that my babies are going up way to fast. It was just like yesterday that I had them. but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Kenny! I wanna go to the park. can we go" Whitni whined at Kendall

"Whitni Grace how many times have I told you not to whine" I yelled from the kitchen

"sorry momma" she said

"dont apologize to me. I'm not the one that you whined to" I said

Carlos is married to Lia. they some how managed to work out their differences and she give birth to three baby boys and then 5 years later she gave birth to three baby girls. oh boy was she thrilled when she found that out.

Their six kids are. Noah-John, Ryeleigh June, Carlos Jr, Bethany Anne, Wyatt Austin and Maybelle Louise. not in that order. three girls and three boys. but if you want them in order it goes wyatt, noah-john, carlos jr. Maybelle Louise, Ryeleigh June then Bethany Anne.

Anyways.

Kendall on the other hand got married about 5 years ago. he has a boy and a girl and another one on the way. hes stopping at four. his baby boys name is Kendall-John Jr & his baby girls name is Kylie Ann. they are very cute and energetic kids. they sure do take after their dad.

Carlos and Lia and their six kids live in the house next to us on the left and kendall and his husband and their kids are in the house on the right. we all moved in next to each other once we moved to San Fransico.

I gave carlos and kendall godparents over the girls and they spoil them to this day.

James and Carlos joke around with Kendall and say that Whitni has a crush on him. which she admited that she does. but thats okay once she gets interested into boys she'll leave him alone.

one day in the third grade the girls came home and they were upset because the teacher and thier new friends couldn't tell them apart. since they are identical twins.

Whitni has the shorter darker hair and Wynter has the longer lighter hair. it was just an out rage to them since noone can tell them apart.

"mom. Whit is pulling my hair again" Wynnie complained

"Whitni go to the spare room and sit there till I tell you to get out" i told Whitni

"Noah-John & Wyatt are here for you Wynter" james called from the front door

tomorrow is their last day in school for the summer and for being in elementry school or baby school as wynter called it

whitni is still mad over the fact that wynter is 15 minutes order then her. and we keep telling whitni that its not wynters fault that she was too slow coming out. then she freaked out because she was too slow coming out of the world.

when she had said 'too slow coming' you could just imagine who laughed at that, your right. wynter, the triplet boys, james, kendall and carlos all laughed at it because they have dirty minds.

"whitni you may come out. but you are to sit on that couch until your sister comes home from skateboarding." i told her

"thats not fair" she said rolling her eyes

"i told you not to roll your eyes at me or your mother. now go back to that room until i get you out" james said

it was his idea to keep the time out going till they are 12. dont ask why i've learned over the years not to question that kind of parenting from him.

* * *

**A/N well i hoped you like it. leave me a review either way :) this is the last chapter of the story. promise :)**


End file.
